Bakadere
A bakadere refers to a character who is very clumsy and stupid. Personality Bakadere characters are for the most part very innocent and sweet, but their stupidity outshines their other attributes. They are basically a clumsy girl or boy in love. In other words, this type is quite a ditz or a klutz, and they're like a 10 year old when it comes to love, in the way they swoon over people so easily, and handle it so amateur-ly. Bakadere characters also act childish and air-headed. Some Bakadere characters can also be a Tsundere. Meaning of the Name The word is a compound of "baka" (バカ), which means stupid or moron, fool and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Yui Hirasawa from K-On! * Futaba Marui from Mitsudomoe! * Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew * Mashiro Shiina from The Pet Girl of Sakurasou * Yoshiko Hanabatake from Aho-Girl * Otohiko Meichi from Yandere Simulator * Muja Kina from Yandere Simulator * Umetarou Nozaki from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun * Mankanshoku Mako from Kill La Kill * Usagi Tsukino from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon * Hime Haruno from Acchi Kocchi * Kikue Sakuragawa from Acchi Kocchi * Yasuko Takasu from Toradora! * Keiko Ayano (Silicia) from Sword Art Online * Red Blood Cell from Hataraku Saibou! * Lindsay from Total Drama * Tyler from Total Drama * Owen from Total Drama * Kitty from Total Drama * Leonard from Total Drama * Tammy from Total Drama * Dakota Milton from Total Drama * Sam from Total Drama * London Tipton from the Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Chris Griffin from Family Guy * Homer Simpson from The Simpsons * Harry Dunne from Dumb and Dumber * Cat Valentine from Victorious * Italy from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Issac Dian and Miria Harvent from Baccano * Touta Matsuda from Death Note * Kisaragi from Elfen Lied * Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD * Asia Argento from High School DxD * Kuroka from High School DxD * Wade Hebert from GTA V * Ed from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Nazz Van Bartonschmeer from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Cosmo from The Fairly Odd Parents * Veronica Starr from The Fairly Odd Parents * Princess Clara from Drawn Together * Jillian Russell-Wilcox from Family Guy * Philip J. Fry from Futurama * Amy Wong from Futurama * Gonard from Kappa Mikey * Katie and Sadie from Total Drama * Chelsea Daniels from That's so Raven * Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place * Woody Fink from the Suite Life on Deck * Champ from Goosebumps * Zeke from Heavy Metal * Edsel from Heavy Metal * Gloria Pearlman from Heavy Meta''l * Natsu Dragneel from ''Fairy Tail * Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail * Goku from Dragonball Z * Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter * Miko from Sweatshop * Scottyboy from Sweatshop * Kenny from Sweatshop * Astraea from Heaven's Lost Property * Squirts from Klown Kamp Massacre * Butzer Pie from Klown Kamp Massacre * Gerald from Klown Kamp Massacre * Brandi from Klown Kamp Massacre * Lenny Boboski from Klown Kamp Massacre * Seras Victoria from Hellsing * Bonnie Reed from Cheerleader Camp * Timothy Moser from Cheerleader Camp * Theresa Salazar from Cheerleader Camp * Yasuna Oribe from Kill Me Baby * Papi from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou * Hay Lin from W.I.T.C.H * Katie Crest from Killer Waves * Billy Bermuda from Killer Waves * Ernie from Killer Campout * Tina from Unhappy Campers * Barry from Unhappy Campers * Steve from Unhappy Campers * Emma Ross from Jessie * Jaune Arc from RWBY * Yoshihisa Manabe from Kotoura-san * Mikan Tsumiki from Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair * Noelle from Tenshi ni Naru mon! * Karin Maaka from Karin * Rachel from Blood Junkie * Craig Wilson from Blood Junkie * Teddy Bender from Blood Junkie * Chip from Loony in the Woods * Edna from Loony in the Woods * Gurinda from Loony in the Woods * Cindy from Feeding Grounds * Jay from Feeding Grounds * Marcus from Feeding Grounds * Shiro from Deadman Wonderland * Coco from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Yoko from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Jenny from Eurotrip * Jamie from Eurotrip * Dilly from Killer Campout * Dolly from Killer Campout * Pii May from Scared * Jonathan from Scared * Tarn from Scared * Mai from Scared * Awn from Scared * Lilo from Air Terjun Pengantin * Mandy from Air Terjun Pengantin * Amy from Air Terjun Pengantin * Bram from Air Terjun Pengantin * Bai-Fern from Bangkok Knockout * Joy from Bangkok Knockout * Jaram from Bangkok Knockout * Mee from P'' * Jennifer from ''Villa Estrella * Romina from Ouija * Sandra from Ouija * Lucy from Ouija * Gino from Ouija * Cheung Jai from Dream Home * On Jai from Dream Home * Woman A from Dream Home * Woman B from Dream Home * The Filipino Maid from Dream Home * Levi from Spirit Warriors * Douglas from Spirit Warriors * Gretchen from Spirit Warriors * Rina from Tiyanaks * Christian from Tiyanaks * Kerwin from Tiyanaks * Mark from Crazy Lake * Jeff from Crazy Lake * Kim from Crazy Lake * Jacob from WTF! * Lisa from WTF! * Bevan from WTF! * Troy from The Craving * Scotty from The Craving * Diane from The Craving * Trixie Tang from The Fairly Odd Parents * Nene Sakura from New Game! * Ryousuke Kaga from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai * Naegleria Nebiros from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Richard Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Sasha Blouse from Shingeki no Kyojin * Connie Springer from Shingeki no Kyojin * Barzini from Song of Harrington * Natalie from Song of Harrington * Karin Maaka from Karin * Henry Marker from Karin * Jim from Killer Biker Chicks * Steve from Killer Biker Chicks * Sally from Killer Biker Chicks * Nicole from Killer Biker Chicks * Otto from the Caesar & Otto trilogy * Dilly from Killer Campout * Dolly from Killer Campout * Donny Kerabatsos from The Big Lebowski * Sara from Bunny the Killer Thing * Vincent from Bunny the Killer Thing * Jari from Bunny the Killer Thing * Rosette Christopher from Chrono Crusade Gallery Category:Dere Category:Kind